


The love of a companion:Ch.1Meeting the Time Dalek

by SuperYaoiCreep



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperYaoiCreep/pseuds/SuperYaoiCreep
Summary: After saying goodbye to Martha the doctor meets an unusual woman in an alley. what surprises him the most is what shocking information is given to him by this stranger. I really suck at summaries sorry.





	The love of a companion:Ch.1Meeting the Time Dalek

After saying goodbye to Martha the doctor decided to get out of London for a while so he didn't have to think about Martha. Although the Doctor didn't admit it aloud he knew that Martha loved him (he's been around long enough to know what that light in her eyes meant) but for her own safety he could not allow it to continue, knowing that if they had tried to start something it would have just ended in disaster with him being able to live for 1,000 years(give or take a few) the doctor would have to see his beloved Martha grow old and eventually die, if they had any children there would no telling what would happen to them, some could die and some may not but the Doctor didn’t have the heart to take that chance. The death of his home planet, his race and his late beloved wife still fresh in his mind as if it happened just yesterday.  
Here he was, the infamous Doctor on the streets of Manhattan heading back to the TARDUS with his head down, slouched shoulders and a hunched back. 'How empty it feels in the TARDUS now, too much room for just one person' thought the Doctor as he turned in to a hidden alley. "Do you happen to be the owner of this fine police call box?" a voice echoed down the alleyway, looking up and quickened his pace realizing the voice must be by the TARDUS. As the Doctor neared his time machine he started slowing down seeing the owner of the voice was just a girl no more than the age of 21.  
The girl was strikingly beautiful by anyone's standards even the Doctor himself, she was 5'8 with long legs that were covered up by black skinny jeans with white lilies printed on them. The Doctor's eyes wandered up her body, he could see that her belt and shoes also matched her floral pattern with the belt buckle looking like a hibiscus in full bloom the petal colored a crimson red with pale pink high-tops with black lines that outlines the rose on either side and spells out Paris and other words, her shirt was a sleeveless see-through blue floral blouse with a light blue tank top underneath, upon her chest rest a small gold chain and at the end was a small golden teddy bear holding a ruby heart with the word "cupid" engraved in to it .  
The Doctor finally looked at the person's face… it was breathtaking. Smooth kissable lips, skin that he notice was a little lighter than Martha's more of a light caramel. Then there was her eyes, 'My God' thought the Doctor, though they were just ordinary brown eyes yet they were so invitingly warm, and so full of love and hope; atop her head lay a full bed of black curl only held back away from her face by a headband with yellow marigolds printed on it. After looking at the person 10 feet away from him the Doctor decided to finally answer her question "Yes that marvelous piece of history is mine quite stunning isn’t she? Now, I would like to ask you a question if you don't mind"." Ask away “was her reply. "What are you?” he asked. The girl smiled at his question as if amused by it "I am called a Time Dalek".


End file.
